Memories on Ice
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Snipplets of one Miko's memories of her time with the Princes on ice. The competitive world of Ice Skating just got more hectic when a wrench in the form Kagome gets thrown in the mix. Let the race towards the top begin!
1. Welcome Home Yuri! Back to The Beginning

Memories on Ice

Summary: Snipplets of one Miko's memories of her time with the Princes on ice. The competitive world of Ice Skating just got more hectic a wrench in the form Kagome gets thrown in the mix. Let the race towards the top begin!

InuYasha x Yuri on Ice Crossover

Kagome x Multiple Pairings

* * *

 **Welcome Home Yuri! Back to The Beginning**

Yuri Katsuki

* * *

When Yuri returned home, to see his once ballet instructor waiting for him quite loudly with banners and posters, he nearly had a heart attack. His plan had been to quietly return without bringing any attention. There was no achievement he gained that he felt was worth any welcome.

But like always, no matter what happened, Minako-sensei was there to welcome him home.

' _But that was really embarrassing…_ ' he lamented, a slight pink still burning in his cheeks as he recalled Minako-sensei discovering his overall growth since last she saw him. But that thought faded to fondness, the pink in his cheeks reddening as he ran faster towards the Ice Castle. He hoped they would still let him in at this time like before to burn some energy.

The cold air burned his lungs.

But it felt good to be home.

"Excuse me," Yuri called out, stepping beyond the sliding glass doors of the Ice Castle

"Our regular hours are over!" A female voice drawled out from behind the counter.

Yuko Nishigori glanced over the rack of rental skating shoes, awaiting the usual apology and exit of said customer. But as silence answered, she glanced towards the doors. If she had skates in her hands, she knew she would have dropped them on her feet.

"It's been a while...Yuko-san," Yuri practically whispered, nervously rubbing his foot into the floor.

"Yuri-kun?" Yuko blinked.

At his shy nod, Yuko burst with happiness. She hadn't seen her childhood friend slash town super star in a long time, at least not in person.

"Now now! Call me Yu-chan!" She smiled brightly , practically jumping over the counter in excitement.

"O-okay," Yuri stuttered, startled by her enthusiasm.

"You came to skate right?" She immediately followed, falling into old routines, "Go ahead!"

Yuri blinked in surprise, pulling the hood from his head as he slowly warmed up under the heaters. He was surprised at her immediate permission, it had been a while so he wasn't expecting such a warm welcome.

"You want to skate alone for a while, right?" Yuko continued with a wink, "I'll protect you!"

A sense of homely comfort filled him as he shared a smile with his old rinkmate.

"Thank you…"

* * *

As Yuri reminisced about his earlier training days in Ice Castle, thinking fondly of his memories with his past rinkmates.

"All done?" Yu-chan called as she wrapped up her books.

"Mmm, just about," Yuri responded as he pushed his belongings into an open locker.

"Good! I have a surprise for you!" She practically bounced around as she guided Yuri towards their larger rink.

"A-ah? A surprise?" Yuri repeated, taken aback.

"Yep!" Yu-chan ran ahead to pull the glass door open, "You really do have great timing Yuri-kun! I'd say this was fate!"

"F-Fate?!" Yuri blushed though unsure why, he chalked it up to his old crush rearing its head after all these years.

He nervously passed her and into the rink as she refused to answer and just gestured towards the rink.

Once the chilled air hit him, he closed his eyes for a brief moment as nostalgia hit his senses.

This place hadn't changed all this time, and it was comforting. He needed this.

"Yuri-kun" Yu-chan called.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and spotted the brunette by the entrance to the rink.

Balancing on the blades of his skates, he made his way closer.

And as he did so, he realized he could hear the grinding of ice.

Someone was already on the rink, skating.

And Yu-chan was gesturing towards him frantically to come closer.

Curious, Yuri made his way beside the smaller woman.

His eyes trailed to find the skater.

Raven hair fluttered gently with the gentle movements of the skater.

The lean physique indicated a woman, well trained and pro by the smooth movements of her body

Though she seemed to fly across the rink, it was more like she was floating and dancing in the clouds.

 _She was beautiful._

His mouth dropped the slightest as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the door.

' _She reminds me of...V-_ ' his thoughts stopped into a vocal screech as he fell forwards violently into the ice. Apparently wall he had braced himself against was inches towards the right, so he had leaned forward straight into the ice.

A groan left him as he cried in his thoughts, why him?! The ice bit at his face.

As he composed himself he could hear foot steps and skates gliding towards him.

Grunting, he pushed himself onto his knees, rubbing his reddened cheeks vigorously.

"Are you okay?" Someone called, as his hand was gently peeled away, another hand, cold to the touch, pressed gently against his aching cheek.

"Yuri-kun!"

" **Y-Yuri**?"

The first cry had definitely been Yu-chan but she sounded like she was to his side..

But the unfamiliar female voice...was right in front of him.

Startled, his shot open, his vision still clear through his crooked glasses.

Right in front of him was what he assumed was the unknown skater.

' _S-so pretty…_ ' he lamented, as he stuttered a response.

Raven hair fell in waves around her heart-shaped face, piercing azure eyes bore into his own.

She seemed so...familiar.

"Yuri-kun," the pretty girl called, dropping her hand, her own eyes wide in what he assumed was shock.

"H-how do you know-"

"It's Kagome-chan!" Yu-chan practically shouted, holding in her own squeals at how the two very much resembled a scene in many of the romcom dramas she watched.

"K-k-k-KAGOME?!" Yuri screamed.

And as if that shook the girl from her own shock, Kagome burst into giggles at the trembling Yuri.

"It's good to see you again Yuri-kun!"

And like that he was sent sprawling on the ice again as the raven-haired girl burst forward to hug her childhood friend.

And like that, Yuri returned home but it was almost as if he had gone back in time to a place when everything was so much easier. With a trembling smile, he hugged the petite woman back firmly.

"Welcome home Yuri-kun," Kagome muttered into his shirt.

"Thank you…"


	2. Rise of Prima Yuri Introducing The Primo

Thank you all for the great support and favorites/follows! And of course all the reviews!

Always encouraging to read reviews.

And for those who have followed me from other of my works, thank you so much! It brings me such joy to see your usernames after all this time 3.

* * *

Memories on Ice

Summary: Snipplets of one Miko's memories of her time with the Princes on ice. The competitive world of Ice Skating just got more hectic a wrench in the form Kagome gets thrown in the mix. Let the race towards the top begin!

InuYasha x Yuri on Ice Crossover

Kagome x Multiple Pairings

* * *

 **Rise of Prima Yuri! Introducing The Primo**

Yuri Plisetsky

* * *

Lilia Baranovskaya pursed her lips in what most persons would see as one of displeasure and disappointment. But to the few that knew her beyond her stoic mask, like Yakov, he knew it was one of contemplation.

"I knew this would happen," She spoke breaking the silence between them as they observed the petite blonde skater stretching after a rather vigorous set of jumps.

"Hm?" Yakov shifted in his seat, looking up at his ex-wife as she opted to stand and observe. For a brief moment he couldn't help but admire her, even when she wasn't the one dancing, just seeing her in a ballet studio brought a sense of nostalgia and warmth.

 _'Not that I'd ever tell her,_ ' he thought with a streak of humor.

Lilia had ordered the young Yuri Plisetsky and Yakov to stay with her in her home and live/breathe/practice together for the very purpose of molding Yuri into the Prima Ballet Skater. But despite all the measures she had taken to prevent this from happening…

"He is plateauing, improvement has gradually decreased," Lilia answered, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing a number by heart.

"I had noticed that too," Yakov nodded in agreement," Though he excelled at first, he is having difficulty getting past his personal aggressive style of skating."

As if on cue, Yuri gave a shout of frustration, throwing the towel he was using onto the well polished floors of Lilia's personal ballet studio. Yakov was pretty sure what he was thinking about, or specifically, who he was thinking about. The loss at the well viewed Ice Castle competition had affected him more than the boy would show.

"He is at a state where most ballerinas face, where they reach the skill level of a noticible great dancer. But unable to break through to be a Prima Ballerina," Lilia pressed to send a simple text, "But I have taken precautions to this event."

Yakov simply tilted his head in confusion.

' _This woman...it's scary how far she can think sometimes…'_

* * *

A week later, the day began on the ice.

Yuri gave a loud yawn, stretching his soreness away. His morning run helped to warm up his muscles but the remaining soreness still made him feel like a block of cement.

But.

The frigid air of the ice rink tickled his exposed skin in a shocking but familiar way.

He was excited to be back on the ice.

Today he was going to crush his sets.

With a growl he pushed off the barrier walls and onto the open ice.

Hours into practice, Yuri then noticed the lack of strict feminine direction. Drowning out Yakov's particular aggressive comments and red face, he glanced around and confirmed that his ballet coach Lilia was missing.

He couldn't help but feel suspicious. If Ms. Strict was missing then she must be planning something.

' _My body hurts just thinking about it,_ ' Yuri thought, suppressing the sudden waves of chills that hit him.

"YURI, ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Yakov was about to explode at the flippant expression on his charge's face. Shaking as Yuri turned and skated away from him.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Excited as ever Uncle Yakov?"

"WHAT-what?!" Yakov began in anger but then in shock as he turned around aggressively to glare at the speaker. Beside a side Lilia was a shorter but delicate figure. Long black hair visible for miles delicately framing a soft face. One he was quite familiar with. Blue eyes twinkled as their owner made her way over to the shocked man, practically flying on the ice.

"Uncle!" Kagome beamed, embracing the dark-skinned man with enthusiasm. With a giggle, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he weakly returned the hug.

"Did you miss me?" She asked cheekily, pulling back to gently skate backwards towards Lilia once more.

"I-I, Kagome what are you doing here?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Lilia raised her hands to give a sharp clap.

Snapping the observing Yuri, with an equally baffled expression, out of his stupor. He quickly made his way towards his female coach, keeping a sharp eye on the new person. Yuri was well aware that his coach Yakov had a family but it shocked him to the core seeing someone greet Yakov so familiarly and...to see him hug someone?! It felt like an alternate reality. His hot head coach was practically stuttering. If he wasn't so shocked and curious himself, Yuri would be busting a gut and snapping a picture of this moment.

As he got closer, he narrowed his eyes.

He did not recognize her face to be of any importance, in that he did not match her face to any top skaters. But then again maybe she was famous in the ballet world?

Her toned figure extruded femininity but was well trained enough to be ballet or ice skater. And from just seeing her skating back and forth meant she knew her footing on the ice and had a grace in her that could only come from hard earned practice or natural talent. Who was she.

"What's going on? Who is she?" He demanded roughly, he wanted answers.

The girl seemed slightly taken aback by his tone and nature, before an easy smile made its way to her lips.

At the simple action, Yuri blushed involuntarily, coming to a stop on the ice. Finding himself not wanting to come closer. He wouldn't deny that she was attractive.

With a firm hand, Lilia gripped the girl's shoulder, pushing her forward to meet her charge.

"This is Kagome, my Prima before you and your new mentor," Lilia introduced, crossing her arms as she stared down at the two, "From here on out you two will be by each other's side 24/7, the only things you won't be sharing are your rooms and the bathroom."

At the last comment, all three listeners flushed bright red, Yakov in particular choking on his spit.

"You will follow each other's every move. Yuri, you will watch her and copy her grace and practices until they are your own to master," Lilia continued without a beat, "You will practice ballet and skating together. She will guide you hand by hand when needed."

Her sharp stare and tone had all complaints that boiled up in throat to die before it exploded out.

He was supposed to be chained up to some stupid girl?! Despite her being deemed a Prima by Lilia, who was she to anyone that she would be with him and practicing with him?! He worked alone! He had enough working with all the female skaters back at the rink and it was burdensome and annoying.

He didn't want some-

"It's nice meeting you Yuri-san, I will do everything I can to help you win gold," The sincerity in Kagome's voice had him pausing in thought. She held out a hand towards him once she was close enough.

"...I don't need your help," Yuri grumbled, turning away from her wide smile and eyes, a blush making its way towards his face once more.

Kagome dropped her hand, not feeling deterred at all.

"I know, but I'm giving it anyways," Kagome chirped, wanted to hug the cute blonde. Her Aunt hadn't mentioned how adorable her trainee would be.

"If you are to become my new Prima, Kagome will be the Primo to shape you," Lilia finished, almost feeling the urge to smile the slightest at the dumbfounded expressions on Yakov and Yuri's faces. Almost.

"Make sure your girlfriend doesn't kill me for being so close to you," Kagome winked, giggling as Yuri sputtered at her aghast, "Please take care of me!"

Kagome could tell this would be a great season, faintly hearing Yakov shouting in indignation.

* * *

"EHHH?!"

A scream could be heard echoing through the bedroom halls.

Yuri stared at his phone screen in shock, catching it just before it fell from his shocked figures and splattered on his face.

Right when they were given time off to clean up and relax for the night, he immediately searched for Kagome Higurashi on the net and her relation to Lilia and Yakov.

Apparently she was the niece of Yakov by blood but mentored under Lilia as a ballet dancer, then as an ice skater recreationally with Yakov privately. It seemed Kagome had not chosen to advance professionally in the ballet world but did seem to have one stint in the skating world.

A stint that would echo the years up to now.

She won the Asian Open Figure Skating Trophy back a couple years?! Apparently she had appeared out of nowhere and won gold in women's single figure skating, with a score that broke records and placed her face in front of all the competition.

Then she disappeared, all qualifications and placements she had won in further competitions were given away to the next qualifier. From there, all interviews with those associated with her ended with comments all stating she was focusing on other aspects of her future but it was left open ended whether or not she would return.

There weren't any interviews with her, just one post competition.

There had even been talks of her and Viktor Nikiforov, news that sent fans of all nations into a flurry. Because their number one world champion and single Viktor Nikiforov to dance and skate with a woman for couples skating?! It was national news. Rumors which Viktor would laugh and tease about but never confirm or deny.

Then she sort of faded away. Kagome became a one-time legend and whispers for those who were able to witness her skating in person. To be remembered after all this time of inactivity.

However from what he'd seen of her programs, he had no words to describe his awe. The serene look on her face and performance did not reflect the almost puppy-like excitement the girl seemed to extrude around him. Begrudgingly he lamented that if he had seen her skating in person, he wouldn't forget it either.

Just who was this girl?

"Yuri!" The door busted to his room, sending the blonde boy scrambling off his bed in shock.

"AH!" He rolled off his bed and too the floor in a daze.

"Eh! I'm so sorry Yuri-san!" Kagome frantically made her way towards Yuri's side, making sure he did not bump his head on anything.

"What was that for?! Don't you know to knock?!" Yuri exploded, scrambling backwards away from the girl until he was pressed against his bed.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion then giggled, pushing herself up to stand.

Then he noticed her garb, she was dressed in pink pajamas, a tank top and shorts printed with white cats.

' _W-what is she wearing_?!' He exclaimed in his mind, pulling himself up with the support of his bed. In her hand was a large body pillow.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to talk and possibly sleep together!" Kagome exclaimed without care.

Too shocked to scream, Yuri felt like he was going to pass out from all the blood that rushed to his head.

"W-WHAT NO WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Kagome burst into laughter," I'm joking, we don't have to talk. We can just cuddle!"

Screams echoed out into the hall.

"WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE DOING, SHUT UP!...YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING. KAGOME GET OF THAT ROOM!" Yakov screamed back, effectively shutting up Yuri's own screaming.

Kagome covered her mouth as she laughed joyously. She had of course only been joking with the younger boy. But this stint seemed to open him up a bit towards her, showing a more variety of emotions than the suspicious/grouchiness he had been portraying to her all day.

Day one of practicing together did not yield much other than the blatant obviousness that Yuri was very uncomfortable with her being so close to him. When she was instructed by Lilia to stand behind him and guide him into moving more gracefully, he practically cracked his skull open, trying to run in his skates away from her.

It quickly became quite humorous trying to work with the boy, she had no doubt though that if he did not adjust soon then Lilia would force him to. Not something Kagome wanted for Yuri. She wanted him to come to her of his own volition.

From what her Aunt Lilia had told her, he had a long way to go. But he had potential, from what her Aunt had told her and from what she had seen in recordings.

He had a lot to offer and she wanted to help him reach his goal. It helped that he was quite adorable and fun to tease!


	3. As You Stand Before Me

Memories on Ice

Summary: Snipplets of one Miko's memories of her time with the Princes on ice. The competitive world of Ice Skating just got more hectic a wrench in the form Kagome gets thrown in the mix. Let the race towards the top begin!

InuYasha x Yuri on Ice Crossover

Kagome x Multiple Pairings

* * *

 **As You Stand Before Me**

Phichit blinked slowly as realization hit him. The gold bands glittered under the outdoor lights.

 _'Was that_ …?'

* * *

The seemingly endless teasing was more than amusing to watch and even more to encourage, Kagome enjoyed watching her bespeckled friend's face darkened by the second. Her right hand clamped over her mouth as Yuri tried his best to silence the excited chatter regarding his drunk escapades. The gold band around her ring finger winked under the lights.

Then someone noticed.

"What's with the matching bands?" Christophe casually questioned, propping his face with his knuckles. Though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Eh?"

"I don't remember you guys wearing that…"

Between the three, Yuri seemed to have the most difficulty breathing at the deadpanned expressions. Immediately Yuri hid his ring from the crowd, stuttering.

"U-uh, th-this is-"

Viktor and Kagome shared a look before smiling brightly, trapping the shaking Yuri between them whilst lifting their own hands to show off their treasures.

"They're matching!" The two chorused smiling without a care in the world.

Silence met them for a brief moment before an enlightened Phichit practically leapt from his seat clapping loudly.

"CONGRATS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!" Phichit smiled widely, this was definitely some joyous news for the holidays. Though he had never witnessed a three-way marriage, this was definitely an event to be celebrated!

"Everyone!" He announced loudly to the patrons of the restaurant, "My good friend here is getting married!"

And like a replay of a public proposal, everyone burst into smiles and clapped for the 'happily married trio.'

Kagome giggled, embracing the fluttering Yuri as he waved his arms frantically attempting to diffuse the misconception. Even Otabek was clapping with a slightly confused expression.

'This is too fun!' She thought, glad that they had decided to be out for the night. Even Yurio was shocked beyond belief, jaw dropped and eyes bulging as it looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Y-You're misunderstanding! This is to thank them both for helping me and lots of other things!...Yes, other things!"

Sighing dramatically, Kagome detached herself from Yuri, "Yes, this is a misunderstanding..."

"These are actually engagement rings!" Viktor finished, unabashedly showing off his present, "We're actually getting married when he wins gold."

Kagome nodded, though blushed at Viktor's comment. Though she knew it was a joke...she couldn't help but think for a brief moment about it. As the images intensified, she looked away for a second, her blush worsening.

Unbeknownst to her, Viktor watched her as he looked past Yuri, his smile turning soft as he glimpsed at her blush.

"V-Viktor! K-Kagome!" Yuri gave up trying to be crowd control, his shock overwhelming him. Then it hit him.

What Viktor insinuated.

Then the jokes and laughter turned strained and tense.

The trigger words.

 _Gold Medal._

Suddenly everyone was critically glancing at one another.

There could only be one gold medalist, and regardless of this "happy occasion" they were all gathered in this country for one main reason only.

"WAIT A MINUTE EVERYONE!"

Startled, the group glanced out towards the interruption.

A smug JJ and his fiancé were grinning towards them, the International singer/figure skater pointing at them accusingly.

"I'll be the one who'll win gold medal and get married, of course!" He continued, pulling his fiancé closer towards him.

"That's right it'll be JJ!"

"Sorry we can't congratulate you on that future marriage~"

Every stared at him blankly.

' _Was_ _he_ _for_ _real_?' They thought collectively.

"Well, tomorrow's an early start. Better call it a night," Yuri drawled. And like that, they all stood and bailed as casually as possible away from the couple.

"W-wait! I was joking!" JJ wailed, watching his fellow skaters walk away.

* * *

As they made their way back towards their hotel, chatter filled the mismatched group once again. This time more calm and casual.

Breathing out the frigid air, Kagome made an effort to blow out a thick white cloud. Though she did enjoy Japan to the fullest, she loved traveling and seeing the world.

Along the way, Viktor and Yuki had made their way to walk with the shorter woman between them. She held Yuki's hand on her left, their hands swaying gently, and tucked her arm into Viktor's elbow on her right, his gloved hand pressed gently onto her hand.

She couldn't be any happier, faintly listening to the conversation mulling over her between the two men.

The faint yellow glow of the string of lights glittering the streets had her thinking of their matching rings…

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

"Really Yuki, you don't have to get us gifts. Being with you here is a present enough," Kagome comforted, walking beside her favorite boys. Though her feet ached from all their sightseeing and shopping, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"But then again...your birthday is Christmas Day right?" Kagome questioned, looking up at Viktor.

Viktor smiled at her curious eyes, with a hot drink in hand, he resisted the urge to brush the stray hairs brushing against her cheeks.

"What would you really like Viktor?" Yuri asked, his own eyes glancing around the Christmas market looking for nothing in particular.

"Well…you could win the gold medal!" Victor suggested, chuckling as Kagome pinched the arm that she held on to.

"No, I'm being serious!" Yuki insisted, glancing at Kagome for support, to which she nodded for him.

"Well in Russia we don't celebrate birthdays before the actual day," Viktor provided, "We don't really celebrate Christmas either."

That seemed to dampen Yuki's mood as he glanced down with a grim expression.

Frowning, Kagome moved her hand from holding Yuki's hand to hooking it around his elbow to bring him closer to her.

"Have some hot wine, Yuri, it'll warm you up," She suggested, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"Ah, I try not to drink before a competition…" Yuri replied gloomily.

The two coaches hummed in agreement.

Viktor watched Yuri thoughtfully, lost in his thoughts. Both men lost in thought, they seemed to unconsciously let the petite woman guide them with their elbows through the crowd.

Then Yuri broke away from them with a gasp.

Kagome watched curiously as he darted towards a window display, pressing his hands and probably his face into the glass.

"Yuri-kun?"

 _Maria Dolores._

From just its simply outside decor and Yuri's body blocking the display, Kagome and Viktor couldn't tell the purpose of the store.

"Let's go in this store!" Yuri exclaimed, glancing back at his two companions, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

-::-

Kagome's lips parted in a gasp, Victor's own jaw slacked as they watched Yuri make his purchase.

Protest tickled her throat as Yuri placed his signature on the receipt.

' _Was_ _he_ _really_ …' she thought quietly, too shocked to really feel anything. Then Yuri turned towards them with a heart melting smile, a blush bloomed on their faces.

Closing her mouth, Kagome smiled back with all her heart.

Yuri was such an amazing guy.

The rest was a blur from receiving the package to trudging behind Yuri, following him to who knows where.

And so beneath the stars of Spain, standing before the Barcelona Cathedral, Yuri stood before his two precious people with his heart on his sleeves.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

A squeal escaped Kagome as she pulled the two boys closer to her. She nearly burst into tears when she witnessed Yuri place the ring on Viktor, so when he slid the ring onto her ring finger she couldn't help but cry.

Her tears had him panicking for a second but he pulled together to share his feelings with her. Even now as she thought back to the moment, Kagome wanted to cry.

Taken into the moment, Kagome had...had…

A wave of embarrassment hit her causing her to choke on her own spit.

"K-Kago-chan?" Yuri called out, waving a hand in front of Kagome's shocked face.

"Are you okay?" Viktor added, moving to press his hand against her forehead.

The two watched as Kagome sputtered and took a few steps away from them.

"I-I…" Kagome's eyes swirled in overload, "I'LL SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL!"

The petite woman ran straight through the pack of skaters towards their hotel.

"A-Ahhh...what?!" Yuri twitched, "Kagome wait!" He moved to run after the long gone woman but was stopped by the hand on his shoulder.

"Viktor?"

"Mah...We should give her some time to have her cool down," Viktor suggested, squeezing his charge's shoulder in comfort before swinging his whole arm around Yuri's shoulders.

"But don't you want to make sure she's okay?" Yuri pushed his glasses up his nose as they slipped at Viktor's movements.

"She'll be okay..maybe she'll have some more kisses for us when we get back to the hotel!" Viktor quipped with a mischievous grin. It grew as Yuri's face bloomed red.

"M-mo-more?!"

"Maybe she'll even let us sleep in her room tonight!"

"V-VIKTOR!"


End file.
